


warmth

by ASCELLAS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: Keith popped his head out from under the blanket, as his purple feline ears flattened against his head. This was stupid. He didn't want Shiro to see him in a state like this. One that Keith couldn't really explain. The heat overwhelmed his body as he felt the familiar pulse of arousal between his legs. Keith noticed something was different a few days ago when his body was especially sensitive towards Shiro's touches."I'm fine." He mumbled out, going to draw the blanket back over his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> um so this is for my friend budge who wanted creampies but im also a furry piece of shit and i also love trans keith so have this garbage pile mess.  
> its not beta'd so sorry for any mistakes cus i started this at like 12 and its 3am now LOL so ok have fun

After training concluded for the day, Shiro had excused himself from the team to see how Keith was fairing. He brought with him some food and water for the red paladin, hoping he would be in better shape. Shiro opened up the door to their shared room and took notice of Keith bundled under the covers. He set down the supplies on the end table before taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Shiro moved to gently touch Keith's thigh which elicited a small moan from him. Shiro immediately withdrew his hand and raised his eyebrow at his boyfriend's sounds.

"Keith? Are you alright? What's going on?" Shiro asked, trying to keep the worry from his voice.

Keith popped his head out from under the blanket, as his purple feline ears flattened against his head. This was stupid. He didn't want Shiro to see him in a state like this. One that Keith couldn't really explain. The heat overwhelmed his body as he felt the familiar pulse of arousal between his legs. Keith noticed something was different a few days ago when his body was especially sensitive towards Shiro's touches.

"I'm fine." He mumbled out, going to draw the blanket back over his head.

Shiro frowned before stopped Keith and pulling the blanket back. He looked at Shiro with irriation while trying to keep his distance from him. Shiro couldn't help but notice the layer of sweat and red tinge to Keith's skin. Keith's body seemed to have half transformed, leaving his purple claws in wake of his usual hands. His fangs were bared in a low growl as Shiro moved closer to inspect Keith. He brushed some of Keith's hair from his face as he leaned into the touch. Keith tried not to show how desperate he was to be touched.

"I can help you." Shiro said quietly.

"No. It's a bad idea." Keith replied.

"Why? Please tell me what's going on." He pleaded.

Keith rolled over to hide his face in his pillow. This was embarrassing enough to admit, but to say it out loud was another issue entirely. Shiro rubbed his back as Keith arched into his touch, letting out a low whine. He continued the gentle touches for a few minutes before Keith swatted his hand away. The paladin rolled over and sat up, staring Shiro in the eyes.

"I think I'm in heat." Keith muttered as he turned over to face Shiro.

"You mean like when animals do that?" He asked, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Yeah. I mean, it makes sense. I don't know what kind of fucked up biology the Galra go through. But I feel like that best explains it." Keith explained, "I need you to touch me, Takashi."

His last sentence was all Shiro needed to let his control slip. Keith threw himself onto Shiro, straddling his waist as his arms wrapped around his neck. He roughly pressed his mouth against his, using his fangs to tug on Shiro's bottom lip. Keith pushed his tongue into Shiro's mouth as he grinded his hips down against his growing erection. Their kisses turned rough and frantic as Shiro's hands slid down Keith's back before grabbing his ass. Keith pulled back, wiping the trail of saliva off his mouth before letting out a moan.

Keith quickly removed his shirt and binder as Shiro worked on removing his pants. After tossing the clothing to the side, Shiro's mouth latched onto Keith's neck as he sucked various marks against his pale skin. Keith tried to keep back the moans. Shiro's kisses ventured downwards and stopped at Keith's chest. One hand moved to fondle his right breast as he took the other in his mouth. Keith's hand grabbed a fistful of hair as Shiro's tongue flicked his nipple. Keith tried to stop the needy moan from leaving his mouth while he shifted his attention to his other breast.

"Takashi. Touch me more, please." Keith whined out.

Shiro laid Keith down on the bed and pulled down his boxers, tossing them in the pile. He kissed the skin of his stomach, leaving gentle bites along the way before stopping at his cunt. Keith looked away, trying to ignore he was dripping wet. Shiro spread his legs before pressing his mouth against Keith. He let out a high pitched moan as Shiro licked his way up his heat. Keith's hand found its way back into Shiro's hair as he gently sucked on his clit. Keith's moans turned into soft purrs as Shiro pushed his tongue inside of Keith's cunt. His purrs grew louder as Shiro's ministrations grew quicker and rougher. Keith let out a whine as Shiro pulled back, giving him that stupid lop-sided grin Keith loved so much.

"Are you purring?" Shiro asked, trying to hold back the laughter.

"No!" Keith replied defensively as he blushed, "Maybe."

"I love you. That's cute." He said.

"Oh my god, stop and get back to work." Keith muttered, hiding his smile behind his hands.

Shiro just nodded before moving and pushing a finger inside Keith. He bit his lip to hold back the moan, enjoying the feeling of his cool, metal finger. After a few moments of working a single digit inside of Keith, Shiro pushed another finger inside. Keith's purrs had grown loud again while Shiro's sucked on his clit. His moans and gasps became higher pitched as he felt the familiar wave of pleasure approach.

"I'm going to come." Keith whimpered out, "Takashi. Takashi. Takashi."

Shiro moved his fingers faster in and out of Keith as he met his lips in a heated kiss. Keith rolled his hips against Shiro's fingers, whining into his mouth as his orgasm approached. Shiro's name continued to flow from Keith's mouth like a prayer until he felt Keith tighten around his fingers. Shiro helped Keith ride out his orgasm. He arched his body against Shiro, letting out a loud moan as his orgasm hit.

Keith wiped the sweat from his face as Shiro withdrew his fingers, licking the juices from the digits. He watched as Shiro did so as the heat from earlier continued to persist. After taking a few moments to catch his breath, Keith pulled Shiro down into a kiss as he enjoyed tasting himself. As their mouths stayed against each other, Keith worked on removing the rest of Shiro's clothes, leaving him bare. Keith gave Shiro as few bites as payback for earlier, licking some of the blood that seeped from the marks. He grabbed his cock, stroking him to draw moans out of him.

"Wait, wait Keith. We don't have any condoms. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Shiro asked.

"It's fine. I asked Allura for some stuff a while ago." Keith replied, waving him off.

"Only if you're sure." He said.

Keith pulled him down for a kiss, gently cradling his face.

"It's fine. I want this." Keith said softly.

Shiro nodded before they met each other for another kiss. He lined himself up with Keith's entrance before slowly pushing in. Keith's sharp nails dug into his shoulders as Shiro's other hand gently stroked his hip. Keith let out small whimpers as Shiro was fully seated inside of him. He breathed heavily as Shiro gently kissed his neck and whispered soft words of praise.

"I'm fine. You can move." Keith said.

Shiro pulled out before starting a slow pace of thrusting into Keith. He wrapped his legs around Shiro's waist as his hips snapped back inside. Keith let out a groan of frustration as Shiro kept a slow but steady pace. Shiro took the hint from his groan, before increasing the speed of his thrusts. Keith raked his sharp nails down his back, leaving raised, red marks. Shiro scratched behind Keith's fluffy ears, earning a soft moan. Keith wouldn't admit how that sent down a pang of arousal.

Keith pushed Shiro over on his back before crawling over him. He grabbed his cock to push back into him as he comfortable seated himself on his hips. Keith put his hands against Shiro's chest and set a quick, but pleasurable pace for himself. Shiro roughly grabbed his waist, thrusting up to meet with Keith. He moved his hand from off his waist to reach down and rub Keith's clit.

That was enough to set Keith over the edge. He leaned down to bury his face in Shiro's shoulder as his second orgasm washed over him. Shiro's fingers dug into his waist as he drew out Keith's needy moans. It only took a few more thrusts before spilling inside of Keith, letting out a loud moan. Keith stayed seated on while Shiro road out his orgasm. He fell against his chest, both catching their breaths. Keith felt a little better, and his body certainly didn't feel on fire anymore.

Shiro eventually pulled out as Keith let out a whimper. He looked down, feeling a decent amount of Shiro's cum slide out and down his leg. Keith enjoyed the feeling of it before reaching down to wipe it off his legs. He licked the fluids off his fingers and cuddled up against Shiro. They tangled their legs together as Keith rested his head against his chest. He squished his legs together as best he could to stop the fluids from leaking down and onto the bed. The other part of him didn't really care and took to enjoying the feeling.

"Are you feeling better?" Shiro asked as he traced circles on his back.

"Hmm much better. Thanks." Keith muttered sleepily, "I love you, Takashi."

"I love you too." Shiro replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> also practice safe sex kiddos. be responsible
> 
> also come yell about sheith with me on my twitter @mamoruchibas


End file.
